An Otherworldly Adventure
by CloudsSamurai
Summary: This is a Love Hina and Forgotten Realms crossover. The Hina cast are mysteriously swept away to a world where unimaginable adventure, and horrors, awaits.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Door

Disclaimer: I don't own jack...well, except for the plot.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

It was a cloudy day at the Hinata District, a day that felt a little strange because the weatherman said nothing about rain. Oh, well. the weatherman can make errors sometimes...

Everyone in the all-girls dorm, Hinata-Sou, was tending to their usual activities. Keitaro, while not being pwned for no reason by girls, is cleaning up around the inn. Motoko, the swordswoman of the crew, is in her room in meditation. Kaolla Su, the hyperactive scientist, is is her jungle/room building something destructive. Shinobu, the Wolfgang Puck of Hinata-Sou, is doing laundry. Naru, the brawler, is studying for the exams while her best friend Kitsune is in the living room juicing herself up on the couch watching a horse race. And Sara, Seta's adopted daughter, is up to no good again.

_'Well, the day is quiet so far' _Keitaro thought. The his thoughts became angry. _'Seriously, I need to get the flyin' fuck out of here. This damn circus is getting to me. I wish I never came here in the first place. Nobody likes me here, save for Shinobu and Su. In fact I'm nothing but target practice. If my parents cared for me at all, I wouldn't be here!' _

At this moment, Tama-chan, the resident flying turtle, flew towards Keitaro. And she looked worried.

"Tama. You don't look so good."

"Myuh-myuh!" Tama-chan was giving illegible gestures.

Kei was getting confused. "Huh?"

The turtle was getting frantic now. It was gesturing toward the abandoned house near the inn. Kei wasn't sure, but he felt he should investigate.

Keitaro told everyone about something about the abandoned house worrying Tama, and he will investigate.

"I have no idea what this is about" Mokoto said. "Are you suggesting we help you, vile male? What makes us think you are not trying to take advantage of us?"

"That is not my intent" Keitaro answered, then his temper rose. **"Look, I really don't give a damn what you do! I don't care whether you help or not! I really don't expect you to! You probably wouldn't care if I died just now, would you?!" **

Everyone wqas taken aback by his tirade, even Motoko, who felt a ting of guilt in her heart. Even though no one would admit it, they actually cared about their "perverted" ronin.

"I going, now. If I don't come back, it may be for the best, since I'm never safe here!"

"W-wait! Wait a sec!" Naru called to him just before he reached for the door. "We will help you, even though I can't get myself to trust you. Everyone?

"Well, it may be worth my time after all" Motoko said.

"Ha! Anyday with our ronin is always fun. I'm in" Kitsune joined in.

"YAA! We get to go adventuring!" Su jumped for joy.

"No, you will not! You children will stay behind" Keitaro commanded.

"But..."

"No Su, Kei's right. Adults only. Chill with Haruka until we get back" Kitsune said. Then they went off to the source of Tama's panic, the abandoned house

Little do they know, Su and Sara decided to sneak after them, tagging Shinobu along.

"But...wait. Sempai said..."

"Everything will be just fine" Sara interrupted. "Besides, it's an abandoned house. How dangerous could it be?"

She has no idea. No one does...

* * *

Keitaro and co. were inside the house, searching for anything remotely suspicious, but found nothing.

"Tch. What a waste of...what's this" Naru said as she saw something she did not expect, a lever on the wall.

"Let's see what happens when we pull it" Kitsune suggested.

"Could be a trap" Keitaro said.

"Whatever it is could be the answer to this bad felling I got. Pull it, but let's be careful" Motoko said, readying her sword.

Naru nervously pulled the lever, then another unexpected thing happened; The wall behind them opened, revealing a cave!

Motoko's senses were getting stronger. "It has to be in here."

Keitaro led the way and slowly walked through, everyone else following.

Inside the mysterious cave, the group moved deeper amidst the cobwebs and...purple-flamed torches. This was no ordinary cave, as everyone besides Motoko felt uneasy.

"This place is scaring me" Naru muttered.

"It scares us all, Naru" Keitaro said. "Even Motoko has to admit her fear."

Motoko was about to retort, but decided against it. After a while, they reached the end of the cave. What they were standing in was a huge circular area with a huge, strange-looking symbol faintly glowing beneath them.

"What is this place" Kitsune wondered. "And what is this symbol on the---"

"A-choo!" Everyone turned their heads to see where that sneeze came from. It came from Shinobu, who lowered her head in shame. She was obviously dragged down here by her two mischeivous friends, who had those "oops" grins etched on their faces.

"What the hell are you three doing here?!" Keitaro yelled. "I thought I told you to stay at the inn!"

"Well, we figured that, since I am the techno-genius, you could use my knowledge." Su replied with a wide grin.

"Besides," Sara added, "I never listen to you." She stuck her tongue out.

Keitaro was getting irritated by now. "Well, in any case, why did you drag Shinobu with you?"

"She said she didn't want to be left alone" Su said.

Now it was Naru's turn to talk. "Grr...alright then. Just stay close to us and---!"

Naru was cut off by an earthquake, and the symbol which was glowing brighter!

**"EYAAAAAH!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!" **Kitsune yelled.

**"DAMMIT! EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!!!" **Naru commanded.

But it was too late! A bright column of light surrounded them all. All went silent after that.

* * *

Shinobu got up from her slumber, and immediately noticed her surroundings. She was no longer in the cave--or anywhere near home for that matter. She was standing in a mountainous, snowy region that appeared to be like something she saw in Lord Of The Rings.

"Hello?! Sempai? Naru? Motoko? Anyone?!" Shinobu cried out in the middle of nowhere. No Answer. She was alone. And, of course, she was frezzing her ass off. She needed to find shelter, and fast.

As if luck would have it, she spotted a cave nearby. "This may be the same cave..." She ran inside, only to find out she was wrong.

This was not the same cave she was in with everyone else. This cave had normal flames, not purple ones, and there was an element that frightened her to the core---skeletons!

"EEEEK!!!" As she was about to make for the exit, she tripped over something. A sword.

Shinobu took the time to look at it. "You find something new everyday" she muttered.

This sword was not a Japanese katana, however. This was a European-style shortsword. And it was a bit rusty. Shinobu decided to take it with her, despite the fact that she never held a sword in her whole damn life, let alone know how to use one.

Then something else came to her; A malodorous, fetid body odor from an unknown source.

"Eww! What died?" Shinobu asked as she covered her nose.

"Nothing. Yet" a voice said from behind, followed by laughter from it's companions.

Shinobu turned around to see her would-be assailants. The sight of them made her skin crawl; The newcomers had bodies of men, but their heads was completely non-human. And to top that off, their skin was green!

Also, they were the source of the foul scent that almost made Shinobu puke.

"Hee hehehehehee! Well, well, well, what have we here, then?" one of the creatures said. Looks like..."

"Dinner" another finished. They both laughed.

"Wha...what are you?" Shinobu nervously asked them.

"What? Never seen an Orc before?" an Orc retorted.

_'Orcs? Should they even exist?' _Shinobu though. _'What is going on?' _

Then she asked a pretty dumb question: "What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, nothing much really. We're just gonna...kill ya...then eat ya. Nothin' serious...to us!" the leader said in a casual, humorous tone. His cohorts were laughing their heads off.

Poor Shinobu was terrified now, then she realized that she was still holding that rusty sword. She nervously pointed it at the Orcs, pretending to be brave. "Y-you better w-watch it! I have a sword and I'm n-not afraid to u-use it!"

The Orcs laughed harder. "Do you even know _how_ to use that rusty piece o' horse dung?"

Bah. We,re wasting time, boys!" the leader said. "Dinner-tiiime!" The Orcs slowly approached their little victim, who was shaking at the knees and whimpering.

Then, the unthinkable happened---the Orcs were attacked instead...by a giant panther!

Following the panther was a man cloaked in a green hood and cape, and weilding two scimitars, with one of them glowing blue.

The dual-sword weilding man was instantly recognized by one of the Orcs **"It's that blasted Orcslayer!"** he screamed before he was pounced on by the panther.

The panther's master showed an impressive display of swordsmanship, slaying each and every Orc with great efficiency.

_'Wow. This guy puts Motoko to shame!' _Shinobu thought. In a matter of moments, the battle was over.

The "man" sheathed his swords and turned to Shinobu. "Are you alright, little one?" He removed his hood.

What she saw literally shocked her; This was no human at all! But he was no Orc, either. Aside from the green cloak and strange-looking dark clothes, she noticed that his body looked perfectly human, except for the head; He had dark-purpleish hued skin, shoulder-lenght hair as white as snow, and, as if those pointy ears didn't prove her point enough, his eyes---they were lavender hue! Shinobu was starting to back away in terror.

"Ease yourself, little one. No harm will come to you. Not from us" he said with a warm smile while gesturing to his pet, who was licking its paws.

"Uhm...may I ask you---and what---are you?" Shinobu sheepishly asked. _'He could be an elf of some sort, but certainly not like what I saw in LOTR.'_

The creature looked puzzled. "You mean you never heard of a Drow before?"

"Drow?" Shinobu repeated, scratching her head.

"Yes. I am a Drow. That panther to your left is my magical companion, Guenhwyvar." The panther responded after hearing its name mentioned.

"And, what's your name?" Shinobu asked.

The Drow walked towards her and lowered himself to her level, and introduced himself. "Drizzt Do,Urden."

* * *

HA! Well, whaddaya think o' that? A Love Hina/Forgotten Realms crossover! As for that symbol in the cave, that is none other than the Forgotten Realms symbol found on the front cover of the campaign settings book. Look out for the next chappie! 


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom

**A/N: Well, it sure took me long enough, but Chapter 2 is finally up. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you guys, nor have I forgotten about the realms(Hee hee hee get it XD?).**

Same as before, The only thing I rightfully own is the story. Oh yeah, there is a big chance that I will throw in the Demon Stone characters in future chapters. I don't own them, either.

**Chapter 2: Freedom**

_'It's done. They finally did it, but they picked a hell of a time to do it. I can't believe they would do this to me,'_ Keitaro thought to himself. He was delt the hardest blow of his life; The girls he was with abandoned him, and they chose to do it in this strange new world. A place where Elves, Dwarves and the like apparently share the same land with humans. A place where ancient weapons were legally carried. A place called Faerun.

**Three days ago...**

"Shinobu!" "Where are ya?!" Keitaro, along with Naru, Motoko, Kitsune along with Su and Sara began looking for their blue-haired friend, and without a clue as to where they were. Wherever it was, it certainly wasn't Japan. It looked more like Europe. Or somewhere along that vein.

"This is all your fault, you know" Naru barked at her male counterpart. "How is that, Naru? I had no idea that that symbol whatever it was would bring us to this place" Keitaro replied.

"You should have held her hand!" Motoko said.

"If that's the case then we all should have held hands" Kitsune butted in. Naru was about to say something, but she felt Kitsune had a point. But she still felt anger towards Keitaro for dragging them all into this.

"I hope she's alright, and in hood hands" Keitaro said to no one in particular. Little do they know, she actually is in the best of hands. But that's another story.

Their walking and searching eventually led them to a gate, leading to a city, guarded by two armor-clad men armed with spears.

Kitsune spoke to them. "Hey guys. What's with the costumes? Shootin' a movie or something?"

The guards looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you babbling about, woman? These clothes are required for our job" one guard said. "And what is a movie?"

Keitaro was about to speak on their behalf, but…

"Stay quiet, pea-brain. I will do all the talking" Naru threatening said, effectively shutting him up. "Listen, gentlemen. We are not from around here, and we are lost. Can you tell us where we are, like what place is this?" Naru asked, trying to be diplomatic.

"This, milady," one guard replied, "is Baldur's Gate."

"Baldur's…Gate? Never heard of it" said Naru.

The guard face-faulted. **"YOU NEVER HEARD OF BALDUR'S GATE?!! ONE OF FAERUN'S FAMOUS PORT CITIES?!!"** from the way he yelled that one out, you could swear even the animals around them stopped doing what they where doing just to pay attention to the conversation. "What rock did you crawl from?" asked the guard.

"A place called Japan" Naru retorted.

"…Where??" the guard asked, confused.

"Japan. You know, that big island next to China? What rock did YOU crawl from?" Naru said, returning the gesture.

By now both guards were confused, not knowing what to make of these people or this conversation. "Whatever. You going in or not?" the guard finally asked, exasperatedly.

Everyone finally proceeded to enter through the gate into the port city. Keitaro took this time to ask his questions

"So, um, this land is called Faerun?" Keitaro asked.

The guard was losing patience, but tried to stay calm. "Yes, Faerun. A continent in the wonderful world of Albeir-Toril, or Toril for short" the guard answered in a mocking tone, with a fake smile to match. "Any more dumb questions you wanna ask?"

"N-no not at all thank you" Keitaro blurted before hurrying through the gate.

The site before the newcomers astonished them all. Not only did this place had a Medieval feel to it(people walking around wearing suits of armor, carrying Western swords, spears, axes and the like), but they saw things totally out of place--at least to them; They saw Elves and some Dwarves!

"This looks like something out of those Peter Jackson flicks!" Kitsune said, amazed.

They proceeded to tour this place with everything appearing to be safe. Of course Keitaro's clumsiness always seemed to tick off Motoko and Naru, who threatened to make him know suffering before the day's over if he kept being a thorn on their backside.

Motoko got next to Naru and spoke silently "We must do something about him. It's bad enough that because of him we were spirited away from our home, but we have to deal with his inherent foolishness? This adds insult to injury!" she growled.

"I know, I know. I wish we could do something about this now" Naru admitted, equally angry.

"Oh, soo hungry" Su moaned.

Everyone agreed and went to the nearest food stand. Naru had the others put whatever money they had together and tried to buy something for all of them, but…

"No. This will not do at all. Gold and silver coins only or you can forget it!" the owner of the stand said.

Naru tried to reason with him. "Sir, you must understand, we are not from around here and--"

Silver and gold only! No exceptions!" the merchant cut her off. "Now get lost, will ya? You're holding up the line!"

Naru huffed and stormed back to her group.

"What now?" Kitsune asked.

"We may have to find work" Keitaro answered, concerned.

"That will not be easy" Kitsune said. "If only Shinobu were here…That's it!"

"What's it?" Naru inquired.

"We could work at some inn as cooks!" Kitsune said with giddiness.

"Smartest thing I heard all day" Sara said.

By some miracle, they managed to get a job at an inn near the ports. This was not a place to take lightly; It welcomed even the most dangerous people, from assassins to pirates. Keitaro, unnerved by these shady people, allowed his inherent clumsiness to take effect, which got him yelled at by the boss and his friends. As he spilled the tray full of food and drink after falling, a dangerous-looking hooded man grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up ot face level.

"Listen, punk. I did not sail here all the way from shithole Calimport to suffer your weak in the ass service!" he growled. "I want my food, and I want it now. Got it?"

"Y-yes sir" Keitaro stammered before being thrown to the floor and kicked in the ass, much to the other guests' amusement. His co-workers and the boss, on the other hand, were not so amused; in fact, most were pissed at Keitaro, especially Naru.

"He's gonna get us killed one day" Naru muttered.

Despite Keitaro's shortcomings, everyone made enough in gold to do some serious provisions shopping to gear themselves up for surviving this new world. They got their food too, of course.

For the next two days, things were not so well at the inn; In fact, it got worse. Mostly due to Keitaro's clumsiness and overall ineptitude. Could anyone blame him? He was being pressured by the boss and Naru and Motoko the whole time. Then the boss finally decided to cut his losses.

"OF ALL THE KOBOLDS I HAD WORKING IN MY INN, YOU SIR ARE THE WORST!!" the boss shouted at Keitaro, with his friends, excluding Sara, Su and Kitsune, listening. "Your friends can stay if they want," he continued, then he added something Keitaro dreaded hearing: "But your ass is fired!"

"Wha-what?" Keitaro was incredulous.

"YOU HEARD EXACTLY WHAT I SAID!! GET YER ASS OUT OF MY INN NOW!!!" The boss roared, making himself clear. Keitaro was at a loss for words. Now Naru took this opportunity to do what she and Motoko always wanted to do.

"And we don't want to see you again, either!" Naru spat. "We need you to get lost!"

"Naru, are you crazy?" Keitaro said. "This is not our world and…"

"Spare us the details" Motoko said with an even tone. "We can manage perfectly without you."

"But…"

"Stay out of our way and away from us" Motoko hissed, drawing her sword and pointing it at him threateningly. "We want you cleared out of this inn right now, before you get us all killed!"

Keitaro was shaken like a leaf. He somberly packed whatever provisions he had in a sack and left, without saying a word. He was in a daze, shocked and saddened at what just happened, as he left the vicinity of the inn. He just propped himself against a wall, not caring what went on around him, or the fact that it started to rain.

_'It's done. They finally did it, but they picked a hell of a time to do it. I can't believe they would do this to me,'_ Keitaro thought to himself. He decided to walk into the nearest weapon shop to wait out the rain, and would leave the city as soon as the rain stopped, going nowhere in particular. He didn't care where he went or what happened to him anymore.

As he stood in the shop, he allowed his eyes to wander, looking at all the weapons on the walls until one item caught his eye; A regular steel hand-and-half sword. He couldn't help but silently marvel at the craftsmanship, despite the fact that it was a blade of Western make. He got a good feel for the weapon, noting its balance, and paid cheap for it, feeling that he may need to use it, wherever he goes, despite the fact that he doesn't know how to use it properly. Yet.

As soon as the rain stopped, Keitaro left Baldur's Gate. The guard from before took notice and spoke to him. "Hey, you're that guy from the other day. Where did your girlfriends go? Did they dump you or something?" The guard had no idea how spot on he was.

"Yeah" was all Keitaro felt like saying before he sadly walked away.

"Ahh, don't let it get you down" the guard said. Unfortunately, Keitaro did not want to listen and kept walking.

Keitaro found himself on a road in the middle of nowhere surrounded by vegetation, the sun slightly shining past the clouds. He stared at the beautiful afternoon sky, and listened to the wildlife around him solemnly.

Then something dawned on him. Something he never would have imagined. Something that made him really happy. No Hinata apartments, no abusive tenants to deal with, no worrying about college entrance exams, none of that. And on top of that, he was in a strange new world where adventure and excitement was possible.

For the first time, he was free!

Keitaro ran down that road, smiling the whole time, imagining the infinite possibilities of his life in Faerun, forgetting about all the troubles weighting him down. He set up camp on a nearby mountain that night, lit his campfire, ate whatever food he brought with him and gazed at the beautiful starry night sky, with the occasional shooting stars flying by, with a warm smile on this face.

For the first time in years, Keitaro felt liberated.

He knew freedom.


End file.
